


I would know him blind

by LadyNobody



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Kazemaru's birthday gift is a life of warmth
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 15





	I would know him blind

The light breeze gently caressed his hair, making his messy ponytail come undone.

He watched as his loose hair tie fell to the ground without a sound, hands on his knees and erratic breath.

Droplets of sweat ran down the back of his neck, sneaking beneath the sleeveless shirt, damping it further.

But he didn’t care, he was used to it, just like he was used to the burning of his lungs, to the rushing of his heart

And to the cold hitting him as soon as he dared to stop.

But the cold was a welcomed friend after his morning run,

The cold made him feel alive, waking all his senses as he sat cross legged on the dirt, fumbling with his smartwatch before raising his eyes and get a hold of the city beneath him.

It was still sleeping in cold shades of deep purple and grey, with just a hint of sun shining through the clouds.

A stronger gush of wind made him shiver,

He smiled and toke it all in, relaxing his muscles as tension flew from his body, gone with the wind.

He should have probably pick up the hair tie to get his hair out of the way, but there was something in the locks gently brushing against naked shoulders that made him stop.

It brought memories back, like a tide during a full moon, and he was a kid again.

So lost and cold and all alone…

“Ichirouta?”

Suddenly a spot on his shoulder became warm and that warmth soon began to spread all over his body, wrapping his every soul in a fuzzy embrace.

He looked up, a fond smile on his lips even before seeing who it actually was.

He would have known him blind, after all.

“Mamorou, you woke up early”

“Well it’s your birthday today, I couldn’t just sleep through it, could I?”

A sweet laughter made his ear redden and his heart ring.

This time he reached out to him, intertwining their fingers as the other came sitting next to him.

He wasn’t that lost kid anymore,

He was found.


End file.
